


Cheshire Bloom Ball

by DimecallSmothied, KircheFuchs



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Many - Fandom, Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link’s Buddy System
Genre: Cheshire Bloom Festival AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KircheFuchs/pseuds/KircheFuchs
Summary: We decided to write to make a crossover AU with all our favorite ships. Each chapter is a different ship. This is what would happen if they all went to a ball.
Kudos: 1





	Cheshire Bloom Ball

Hi I’m Dimecall  
Hi I’m Kirche  
We’re doing fan fiction  
Especially for some specific underrated ships  
(Talking about Buddy System season 2 and Detective Grimoire)  
We’ll post fics at they get written. Whoo! Whoo.


End file.
